


The Stitches of our Hearts

by LunarEclipse



Category: Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: Best Bros can cuddle and you can't tell me otherwise, Best Friends, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Headcanon, Howard is a good friend taking care of Randy, Hurt/Comfort, I know, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Platonic cuddling is literally the best thing, Randy is a good boy who is hurting, Taking care of injuries, post episode, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 01:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarEclipse/pseuds/LunarEclipse
Summary: Howard Weinerman loved his best friend, his partner, his brother, his other half. He knew that he acted like a dick about the ninja thing constantly, but every time Randy put on that fucking suit, everytime that stupid Nomicon glowed, every single fucking time Randy cried in pain and agony while Howard fixed his wounds. It made him sick, it made him want to take away the Ninja so that Randy would never be hurt again.Yet, nothing could take away the way Randy's big blue eyes lit up whenever he helped someone. The way he would smile bashfully, ducking his head when he heard people singing their praise for the Ninja. He was just so happy to be the Ninja. He enjoyed it, thrived on it. Randy was truly meant to be a hero





	The Stitches of our Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be smut if you'd believe it or not, about Randy's skin being too sensitive after he unlocked his abilities. It was also supposed to be either Randy/First Ninja or Randy/Theresa, possibly even Randy/Bucky.  
> BUT the bros took over :) Oh well! I still may write this later, let me know who would want him to be with.
> 
> Enjoy you guys!!
> 
> ~Luna

Randy flinched away, a small hiss leaving his lips as Howard touched the rag to the wound on his hip. Howard peered up at him “you okay?” He asked, his brown eyes alight with concern.

Randy nodded covering his face with his hands “touch is still heightened, it's a lot harder to control than the others” he explained. Being able to see the world as he did now was amazing. Every sense was heightened, every experience and sensation was more crisp and clear than ever before.

Howard made a small sound of understanding before going back to work. They were in Randy's room, the ninja sat on his bed in his boxers as Howard kneeled next to him and was fixing him up. While the Ninja suit healed major things like broken bones and other lethal injuries.Cuts, gashes, and bruises stayed. Randy couldn't bring himself to complain about a couple cracked ribs when he knew for a fact without the healing factor he'd be dead ten times over.

Howard gave a soft sigh, wiping his forehead with his forearm and reached behind him to grab another rag, the one in his hands was soaked with blood and slowly staining his knuckles and palms a sickening red.

“That monster did some real damage” Howard commented his brow furrowed as he turned back around with a clean rag, trying fervently to stop the bleeding of a giant gash on Randy's left hip, it trailed across his lower stomach, stopping just below his belly button.

Randy's face was busted up, his cheek swollen, he had 5 stitches across his temple and his lip had around three stitches in it. He had 16 stitches sewing up a gash on his shoulder and bandages around his two cracked ribs, bruises peppering up and down his throat and torso.

“Sorry Howie” Randy apologized softly, gritting his teeth and digging his bruised knuckles into the sheets underneath him as Howard touched a particularly painful spot.

Howard shook his head “You're just lucky my moms a doctor Cunningham, I was raised around bloody wounds and medical treatments, I'm gonna need to stitch this up too” Howard said the last part as an afterthought and Randy slumped a little.

Of course, logically he knew that he would have to get stitches on the gash across his stomach, but damn he _hated_ stitches.

“What are we going with on Monday?” Howard asked as he readied the needle and thread. If Randy concentrated with his new vision he could see the blood crusting under Howard's nails, drying in-between every single line on his fingers and hands, flaking off slowly.

Randy let out a small cry of pain as the needle pierced his skin and looked down at Howard with a grumpy stare, Howard met his gaze head-on, looking extremely unamused. “This is serious Cunningham, we've never had to stitch up your _face_ before! What are we gonna tell people??” Randy felt a little sick at the thought and shot a look at his reflection in the window with a wince.

As Howard began sewing him up Randy let his mind drift, digging his nails into his palms to ignore the pain.

Randy's injuries had never posed a _huge_ problem. One time he had gotten impaled by some shrapnel left over from a robot of McFist's, a piece of metal straight through his arm. It was stuck in there deep and he and Howard had no choice to but to go to the hospital.

The doctor's seemed to take the “I crashed my bike at the junkyard” excuse with a grain of salt, but let them off with a warning. Randy had been bedridden for a couple days with an infection and the fear of losing that arm at the time was very real.

Bruises on his face were no big deal, he could cover them with makeup and be done with it. Long Sleeves and layers helped hide his body wounds, along with Howard keeping watch as he changed in a stall before and after gym. But stitches were hard to hide, and his cheek was swollen to twice its size. He looked like a proper mess and Randy was at a loss.

“I don't know Howie” Randy sighed a little, and instantly bent over at the pain that flew through him at his deep breath, a cry was torn from his lips and he pulled his legs to his chest, his arms clutching his stomach as he shivered.

“Randy, Randy! Come on, hurry let me see!” Howard's voice was shaking, and _god_ sometimes he may be a total prick about him being the ninja but Randy knew he only really hated it because Howard hated seeing him in pain.

“Randy look at me!” Randy could barely hear Howard's voice but looked up, something wet sliding down his cheek- wait when had he started crying?

He was though. He was shaking, sobs falling from his torn up lips and Howard wiped his face, smearing blood and tears across his cheeks but hugging him all the same.

“Breath, crying is hurting your wound more, please calm down _please_ ” Howard's voice was firm and Randy clung to that pillar of strength desperately, needing this while he was coming down from the high of adrenaline. This wasn't the first time he had broken down after a battle and it wouldn't be the last, but Howard was always there when Randy needed him.

Howard held him as he cried, spilling snot and tears all over his already blood covered shirt. Every breath was an effort as he heaved, his whole body wracked with pain and each limb trembling like a leaf. Howard simply held him tight, running his hand up and down his back, the other petting Randy's sweat-soaked mane of hair while he hummed softly.

It took what felt like hours to calm down and Randy was hiccuping when he finished, little sniffles leaving his clogged nose. Howard pulled back and gently grabbed his chin, looking into Randy's bloodshot eyes with concern. “It's okay, you're safe right now” he promised, and Randy gave him a shaky smile. Howard simply kept staring, one hand grabbing Randy's and squeezing it tightly.

“Nobody will hurt you here, because I'll keep you safe. Let's finish these last few stitches and you can sleep okay?” Howard soothed, his voice calm and soft yet firm, solid, grounding.

Randy nodded and took a couple calming breaths as Howard's touch left him and he heard rustling sounds as the other teen readied the needle and thread again. “You didn't break any stitches, so lucky you, we don't have to redo any. Only 5 more to go” Howard talked him through it and Randy whimpered as the needle pierced his skin. His whole abdomen radiating a sharp pain.

“How ahh many altogether?” Randy asked through heavy breathing, struggling to keep it together. Howard pats his leg softly, trying to finish the stitches as quickly and as painlessly as possible. “35 altogether, that robot fucker really messed you up buddy” Randy gave a quick sharp laugh to cover up another agonized sound and Howard clapped his hands once “done! Let's get you to bed yeah?” Howard asked starting to put away the medical supplies. Randy went to agree but looked down at his blood-soaked and grim covered skin with a wrinkled nose.

“Actually, can I take a shower first?” Randy inquired, trying to push himself up on shaky legs. He almost toppled to tell ground when they gave out, but Howard shot up and supported him just in time, the stitches pulling painfully. “Sit down Cunningham! You'll break the stitches!” Howard griped, setting Randy back on the bed.

“Please, I'm disgusting, I'll never get to sleep like this” Randy begged and Howard gave him an assessing look.

“Fine, I'll help you shower off, but just this once Cunningham!” Howard swore, his words holding absolutely no threat behind them. He'd helped Randy bathe before and, _of course_ , he'd help again. He helped Randy stand and guided him to the bathroom.

“You good?” Howard inquired as he helped Randy settle on the toilet seat. Randy nodded tiredly, giving a weak grin.

Howard rolled his eyes, muttering something under his breath and turning on the shower. “It'd be easier to get you clean in a bath, but you're not supposed to soak the stitches, already risking infection by getting them wet 24 hours too early” Howard rubbed his nose with his arm, going to the sink to wash the blood off his hands as the shower heated up.

“But as long as we dry them carefully and bandage them properly you should be okay. Still I want you to sit down with your back facing the spray alright?” Howard instructed, drying his hands off. Randy nodded “you got it Dr. Weinerman” he teased and Howard gave him a playful glare as he tested the water.

“Strip Cunningham” Howard ordered, coming over to help him stand. Randy gave a little smirk that looked rather twisted with his stitched lips. “At least take me to dinner first sheesh” he joked and Howard shot him an unamused look that made him laugh. Shoving his boxers down his thighs and off his legs he let Howard help him get into the tub, sighing a little at the feeling of warm water on his skin.

Howard kneeled next to the tub and grabbed the soap, putting some on his hands and rubbing them together to get a good lather going “close your eyes” he instructed, watching blue eyes get hidden under bruised lids. He reached out and scrunched his fingers through Randy's hair, rubbing his scalp gently and feeling Randy melt under his touch, his arms that had been tightly around his folded up legs relaxing, falling to his side.

Howard Weinerman loved his best friend, his partner, his brother, his other half. He knew that he acted like a dick about the ninja thing constantly, but every time Randy put on that fucking suit, everytime that stupid Nomicon glowed, every single _fucking time_ Randy cried in pain and agony while Howard fixed his wounds. It made him sick, it made him want to take away the Ninja so that Randy would never be hurt again.

Yet, nothing could take away the way Randy's big blue eyes lit up whenever he helped someone. The way he would smile bashfully, ducking his head when he heard people singing their praise for the Ninja. He was just _so happy_ to be the Ninja. He enjoyed it, _thrived_ on it. Randy was truly meant to be a hero.

And it tore Howard _apart_. His best friend had always been unnaturally kind growing up, helping others whenever he could, being so sweet and looking at the world with such bright optimistic eyes. Howard was always a pessimist himself, but he tried his best to keep that look in Randy's eyes as they grew up.

In Junior High, it was harder, with bullies zeroing in on Randy and him and Randy's parents getting divorced. The smiles from his best bro became more forced.

When one fateful day barely a week into highschool, a robot from Mcfist had broken into the school, now with his knowledge Howard realises it was looking for the Ninja, but back then he had been confused and terrified.

Randy and him had been safe in the closet they had found to hide in, but then a loud tortured scream belonging to Bash sounded out and Randy flew into action before Howard could even comprehend anything let alone stop him.

The boy with purple hair had busted out of the closet and leaped onto be back of the strange wolf/blob like creature. He had used a mop from the closet and snapped it in half, stabbing the creature through the back of the neck and killing it instantly.

The next day after strange behavior from said friend Howard discovered his friend had been chosen to be the Ninja.

At first, it was Howard dealing with jealousy, anger and frustration at Randy not having time for him, but then he noticed the bags under Randy's eyes, the winces as he moved too quickly from injuries the suit hadn't healed. The first time Randy had come to Howard with a giant bloody gashes across his back, crying and gasping for help, Howard felt his heart break.

Then Randy started getting more suspicious and paranoid, the light rapidly leaving his eyes as he was constantly on edge, ready for a fight to the death. Howard was watching his friend’s gentle spirit get tainted and he was lost on what to do.

Howard hated that suit, he hated that fucking book, but most of all he hated the he couldn't do anything to stop Randy.

This was Randy's choice and if Howard couldn't stop him, he would stay by his side and help him the best he could.

Howard mulled over his thoughts as he finished washing the conditioner out of his friends hair and grabbed a rag, soaping it up he began washing the half asleep ninja's back.

Randy was pliant in his hands as he moved the taller boy around, like a relaxed cat, practically purring as Howard massaged his arms and legs, trying to get his blood flow back up, as to not worry so much about blood loss.

Turning off the water Howard grabbed a towel and gently rubbed Randy's hair, laughing softly as he pulled back and the purple mess was all fluffed up. Randy was practically asleep so Howard groaned a little before lifting the taller boy.

His weight was no problem but he was so much taller and his limbs were long. As Howard slowly and carefully carried Randy's bare form back to his room, his eyes roved over Randy's limp form, checking subconsciously to see if he missed any wounds. He hadn't, but he clicked his tongue when he noticed Randy's ribs protruding out of his pale skin more than usual. Making a note to fatten his friend up Howard set Randy on the bed, after making sure he was dry he grabbed a clean pair of shorts and carefully pulled them on Randy's relaxed form not wanting to wake him up.

Howard covered Randy up and nodded, looking himself over he grimaced, needing to head home and take a shower of his own. Blood covered clothes and skin was not good, especially when it was drying and turning a crusty brown color. He gently touched Randy's wrist and went to leave when a small hand shot out and wrapped around his own hand.

“You okay?” Howard asked instinctively, turning around to see Randy's hazy blue eyes “Please stay” he whispered softly. Howard's eyebrows shot up, he and Randy were never so mushy, so this must be important. Looking down at his clothes again he sighed before nodding. “Hang on a sec” he instructed and Randy nodded letting go, but kept staring at Howard with tired yet expecting eyes.

Howard picked at his shirt before making a split second decision and stripping down to his boxers. “Scoot over Cunningham” he griped playfully and the beautiful little laugh that left Randy made Howard smile.

Fitting himself under the covers, Howard was surprised when Randy curled up to him, burying his face against Howard's chest a hand groping around searching for something, and squeezing Howard's hand once he found it.

Something warm curled in Howard's chest and he sighed, wrapping his arms around his best friend, and pressing his face into Randy's damp and sweet smelling hair.

At least here and now, Howard could protect his best friend, his younger brother, and he would do that for as long as possible.

_As both of them drifted off to sleep, safe and warm and **content**. The ninja Nomicon glowed, happy to see it's ninja being so well taken care of. _

 

_~Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank's for reading! Have a great day/night!
> 
> Luna~
> 
> UPDATE : I have a Twitter now! One specifically for you guys to get updates on fics and for you to send me requests! Feel free to send requests for any of the fandoms I write for! And don't be afraid to ask if I write for other fandoms, because I'd be willing!  
> You can find me @LunarEclipseLE on Twitter!   
> Join the fun!


End file.
